Talk:RWBY: Amity Arena/@comment-34526412-20180626163016/@comment-4010415-20180716214622
@Zomblay Except the WoR videos are relevant and are canon. Dust: * Revealed that Dust can be activated with Aura, and we have actually seen characters using Dust with their Aura. A few examples: Cinder, Amber, and Hazel. And yes, Cinder was using Dust in Volumes 1 and 2, hence her clothes glowing. * Told us that practically every piece of technology is powered by Dust. We actually even saw an ordinary example in Volume 5: the stove that RNJR used to cook. When the camera showed the stove burner heating up, we could hear the Dust "shimmering" sound effect. * We were told about Dust ammunition. All bullets contain Dust, and we've seen special Dust rounds, as well. * Told us that there are still people practicing "archaic forms of Dust manipulation, such as weaving it into clothing or even fusing it directly with their own bodies." Cinder wove Dust into her clothes in Volumes 1 and 2, as well as in the past before she attacked Amber (her sleeve's designs glowed when she melted the dirt she kicked up into glass). Hazel stabs Dust into his body to use it. Kingdoms: * Told us that the kingdoms are led by councils. Thanks to this, we knew that the council that Ozpin was in a video call with in Breach was the council of the Kingdom of Vale, not just a city council. * Told us that the kingdoms generally only form a military when it's actually needed, whereas Atlas always has a military formed. I'd say this is useful to know, considering how many fans have asked "Where was Vale's army??" and we've had to tell them "Vale doesn't have an army. WoR: Kingdoms told us that most of the kingdoms don't have a standing army. Atlas is the only one." Grimm: Quite a bit of what was said in that one has been said in the show. Aura: * Told us that what sets Huntsmen apart from civilians is their ability to amplify and control their Aura. Having your Aura unlocked is not enough. * Told us that Glynda's Semblance is, indeed, telekinesis. So, she's not just using gravity Dust in a fancy way or something. Vytal Festival Tournament: * Finally gave us the context we needed for why the festival is a celebration of peace and unity and why Ozpin and Glynda were upset about Ironwood bringing his army in Volume 2. * Explained why they celebrate peace and unity between kingdoms by having students beat the shit out of each other. Seriously, I've seen fans criticize the "peace and unity" festival having a battle tournament. WoR: VFT explains why they do it. Huntsmen: * Told us why Huntsman Academy students are put on teams and that they don't have to stay with their team after graduation. Fans were actually wondering about that prior to the release of WoR: Huntsmen. * Told us that Huntsmen aren't expected to pledge allegiance to their kingdom. This means it was perfectly fine and normal for RNJR to take jobs in Mistral. They're not expected to only work for Vale. * Told us about mission boards, which we've seen a couple times now. * Finally explained what the hell Specialists are!! Seriously! They vaguely mentioned it once in Volume 3 and then waited to explain what Qrow was talking about until WoR: Huntsmen! Cross Continental Transmit System: * You know how, toward the end of Volume 3, Ozpin told Pyrrha "The tower cannot fall"? Yeah, before that episode, WoR: CCTS told us that, if one of the CCT towers goes down, the entire global network goes down, and it explained that all four towers are actually relay towers with smaller support towers scattered across the continents. * Revealed that Dust stops working as it leaves the atmosphere, and since that's their only fuel source, space travel is impossible, thus explaining why they don't just use satellites and instead rely on this faulty four-tower system. The Four Maidens: Just repeated the story Pyrrha told, but more in-depth. Vale: Only thing it told us that we didn't already know is that the sea that Vale is up against is too shallow for aquatic Grimm. Mistral: Lots of worldbuilding about Mistral's culture and history. Also may explain why Pyrrha doesn't live up to the Asian-influence theme that Mistral has - the WoR literally says that it's such a huge kingdom that it has a variety of lifestyles. Atlas: * Explained why Atlas is so technology and mining oriented. * Explained the situation with Mantle and Atlas. Hell, we heard talk about Mantle and the economic disparity between it and Atlas during the Schnee charity ball in Volume 4. WoR: Atlas gave context to that. Vacuo: * Explained how Vacuo went from oasis paradise to unforgiving wasteland thanks to the other kingdoms, which honestly may set up for some bitterness we might see in the show. * Revealed that Vacuo actually doesn't have a formal government, and its only real source of order is Shade Academy. Salem's goal is to take out the academies, so if Shade falls, chaos may ensue even more easily than it did in Vale. * Made it pretty clear that Vacuo is probably the most accepting of Faunus out of the four kingdoms, considering they respect anyone who has what it takes to survive. Between Kingdoms: Honestly just told us what we already figured out from the show. Faunus: * Told us that a Faunus only has one physical animal trait. This is something that was said in a Q&A, but now it's finally in official material. * Explained how Faunus genetics work when it comes to what traits to expect from their children. * Explained the origins and history of human discrimination toward Faunus. Schnee Dust Company: * Essentially explained WHY Weiss' course of action is to become a Huntress. What it boils down to is that she's following in her grandfather's footsteps. The Great War: * Finally explained this war we kept hearing about since Volume 2. Personally, I found this to be a really, really intriguing history lesson. We don't always get to learn a fictional world's history so in-depth. * There may be more relevance for this one: ** I really think it's possible that the war was started by someone who was working for Salem at the time. The whole "no one knows who shot first" thing kinda says it loud and clear. It's similar to Fullmetal Alchemist (the manga, and the Brotherhood anime). ** I'm willing to bet that the sword the King of Vale used to end the war was the Relic of Destruction, and the "unusually violent weather" during the final battle was due to a Maiden who was on the king's side, possibly Vacuo's leader/representative.